


The East Wind

by Layladida



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, family always difficult
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layladida/pseuds/Layladida
Summary: 当初看完S403的一个印象文关于欧洛斯
Relationships: Eurus Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & Victor Trevor
Kudos: 1





	The East Wind

〖Eurus〗  
  
那个时候她那头琥珀色的发还没有褪成漆黑，发尾略微卷曲，被分成两股乖巧的扎在耳后。她很漂亮，棕色的眼瞳里糅杂着天真和好奇，睫毛很长，如同月光下的芦苇丛投下淡淡的阴影。  
她的父母看来非常喜欢给自己的孩子取这些稀奇古怪的名字。但就像她奇怪的名字，那些从出生就伴随她的不合乎常理的举止言行遭到周围世界的排斥。  
随着年龄的增长， 她渐渐开始产生疑问，这是一个正常生长的孩子到了一定年龄该有的事。可似乎一切都同她的步调不一致，甚至相悖。  
她会用小刀割开自己的手臂，只为了观察肌肉是如何运作的。并且她不知道那种感觉代表疼痛。  
  
"人死后会去哪儿？"她问那个大她一岁的哥哥。  
"他们会去天堂，这是Mommy说的"  
"不，她在撒谎。他们只会被带到一个特定的地点烧掉。"  
她那双明亮的大眼睛在一周前目睹了邻居下葬的过程。那个小盒子装的是骨头的粉末。火可以把木柴烧成黑色的粉末，同样也可以把人烧成白色的粉末。她看到了在炽热滚烫的火焰中跳动撕扯呐喊着变得焦黑令人作呕的皮肤和肌肉。  
  
"为什么大人们都不说真话？"  
事实比那些愚蠢的想象力更富有戏剧性不是吗。  
她不知道什么是情感，同样也不明白那些围在墓碑旁边吊唁的人为何会哭得声嘶力竭，他们的眼泪不断从眼眶溢出，就像是一台没有观众的戏剧。墓园里的土总会不断被翻新，那些散发清香的湿润的土一锹接着一锹被人铺在小盒子上，直到它被整个埋起来，死者也就永远的离去了。除去那些琐碎负责的情感纠葛，还剩下什么？  
她不懂这些，所以一切事情在她眼中都简单至极，像是呼吸那样与生俱来。  
  
她聪明过头了，他们都这样说。  
  
  
  
〖Sherlock〗  
  
Eurus喜欢他，那个比她大一岁的哥哥Sherlock。  
不过Sherlock看起来更像是比较小的那个。打着羊毛卷的短发总是被他的海盗帽子压着，看起来乱蓬蓬的，他喜欢扮演这个，和他最好的朋友Victor一起，他们形影不离。  
Eurus不知道Sherlock为什么从不带她一起玩。  
她小小的手攥着蓝色的小飞机并且高高地举起它，随着它在半空中盘桓，从马斯格雷夫庄园一直到太平洋，绕过大半个地球，不过始终是黑夜的那部分。  
河边的光滑鹅卵石在太阳光折射出好看的水波，丝线状的光在水里跳跃游荡一直延伸到远处的河岸。那些连成一片的细线似乎被什么砍断了，溅起晶莹剔透的水花。  
Sherlock又在玩他的海盗游戏了，他是黄胡子，Victor是红胡子。  
"我可以加入吗？"Eurus看起来小心翼翼，但她的眼睛依旧像是可以洞察一切，机敏而理性。  
  
她没想到自己会被拒绝。他们说这是男孩子的游戏。  
为什么不行？她不明白。因为游戏从来不会明确分出性别。游戏就是游戏，是消磨时光用来取乐和寻求刺激的一种方式。  
她明白了。  
Sherlock讨厌自己，Eurus反复思索后下定结论。  
她的小手捏着衣角，望着哥哥他们的方向出神。  
  
她在飞机上，飞行在黑夜里即将坠毁的飞机，所有人都睡着了，没有人听得到她。无助、孤独、绝望，这些本不属于她的情感一股脑袭来，奔腾在血脉中最后汇聚到心脏变成巨大的叫恨意的怪物，将她整个人吞噬殆尽。  
  
Eurus讨厌Sherlock。讨厌极了。  
  
  
  
  
〖Redbeard〗  
  
Victor失踪了，整整一个星期，没人能找到他。  
  
「I that am lost, oh who will find me」  
「Deep down below the old beech tree」  
  
Eurus低声哼着这首曲子，她告诉Sherlock，此曲既是答案，她给了他一个简单的小谜语。  
Eurus没想到Sherlock竟然如此的愚蠢。他只是寻着曾经的痕迹大声呼喊着伙伴的名字，可Victor不会再听到了。  
你看，他多么愚蠢。他真的去山上那棵毛榉树下不停的挖着，脸上、指甲里都是灰黑的泥土，手背上满是石子划出的伤痕，他还在不停的挖，可是什么都没发现。  
他对着她发怒、尖叫，质问她自己伙伴的下落，喊到声音嘶哑。  
她看着自己的哥哥露出一副滑稽的表情，因为在她眼中那不是惊恐也不是绝望。她说他在笑，她喜欢看见哥哥笑。  
Brother,brother，我们是否在玩扮演海盗的游戏？那么这次我来演海盗，而你是濒死的大海的祭品。

「Help succour me now the east wind blow」  
「Sixteen by six and under we go」  
  
「Without your love, he'll be gone before」  
「Save pity for strangers, show love the door」  
「My soul seek the shade of my willow's bloom」  
从不会有人想到那口井，隐藏在杂草丛生的荒芜之地，青苔不愿于此滋生的阴暗之地，被人遗忘的角落，它藏着巨大的秘密。  
  
Eurus说，淹死的红胡子。  
  
「Inside, brother mine 」  
「Let Death make a room」

  
  
  
  
〖Sherrinford〗  
  
Eurus喜欢看到一些事物的毁灭，但比起这样，她更喜欢亲手摧毁令她恶心反感的东西。  
马斯格雷夫庄园在大火中燃烧垮塌最终变成一副焦黑的骨架残垣，灰烬在空中盘旋飞舞，落在草地上墓碑旁河水中，随着风开出星星点点的蒲公英来。  
当然，与此同时自己的家人也将搬离此地，而自己注定不能和他们一起。她让Sherlock为她偷一条妈妈的发带，这是她让他做的最后一件事，直到几十年后她都记得清楚明了，如同昨日重现。  
  
谢林福特是个安静的地方，没有人来打扰她。偶尔Mycroft会来看望她，其他人统统被拒之三英尺外。她就像一个骇人的病毒，一块璀璨的宝钻，令人畏惧又神往。  
如果她真的无聊了(但通常情况下不会如此)，她会为自己从Mycroft那里赢得一些小礼物，比如上推特三分钟找出三个即将发生恐怖袭击的地点和它们的具体时间这类的小事(在她看来)，足够为自己赢得一把斯特拉迪瓦里提琴或者一场五分钟无监视的谈话。  
和Jim Moriaty五分钟无监视的谈话。她最想要的圣诞节礼物。  
当然，Mycroft答应了，他不得不。  
但他不知道他已经为Moriaty亲手送去了毁灭Sherlock的最致命的武器。  
Sherlock那不为人知的妹妹，早已被他自己埋葬在记忆宫殿中的妹妹，掌握着足够把他摧毁的可怖回忆。  
  
"Redbeard"  
  
一切都在Eurus的掌控之中，一直都是。  
"I'm too clever."她曾对着镜头面无表情说到，就像其他人对她的描述那样，也许这是一种能让那些普通人很好地了解她的表达方式。  
  
谢林福特是她的地盘，她是这里的囚犯，是病人，是恶魔，是无法控制的力量，是被遗忘的角落。  
谢林福特则是海洋中间的一口枯井。在无尽的地狱深渊，也漂浮在天堂的边缘。  
  
  
  
  
  
〖Emotional context〗  
  
"事物没有好坏之分，好坏都是童话故事。人类在进化过程中把情感含义附加到一群动物的生存策略之上。我们习惯于赋予实用性以神性，善良并非好，邪恶并非坏，尽头并不美，人则是自身肉体的囚徒。"  
  
Eurus觉得是时候了。  
她扮成一个叫Faith Smith的女人来到Sherlock的小公寓。  
他的样子看起来就像那年失去了他最好的朋友时那样糟糕，甚至比那更糟。身体清瘦，营养不良，药物滥用，一头懒得梳理的卷发，几天没刮的胡子让他整个人没精打采颓废至极。拿着纸的手微微颤抖，被丢在一旁的桌子上注射可卡因溶液的针头就躺在显眼的托盘里。  
oh…Sherlock，很高兴你看起来过得一点也不好，像我一样。Eurus的心里在发笑。  
不过令Eurus感到有些惊讶的却是Sherlock那个在药物刺激之下飞快运作的大脑。Sherlock推理出了被Eurus藏在袖筒下的疤痕和她提包里的手枪。  
  
You're nicer，brother mine.  
  
真是令人愉快的一个晚上，他们一起吃了薯条，一起在街上漫无目的地转来转去，顺带给Mycroft派来监控Sherlock的无人机一个小小的礼物。  
但Sherlock把妹妹完全从硬盘里抹去了，不留一点痕迹，包括他为自己创造了一个更加易于接受的回忆。Redbeard，他失踪的宠物狗。  
Sherlock甚至又有了一个最好的朋友。  
John Watson，一个有趣的人。  
可从始至终Eurus都记得，她有个足够大的硬盘，并且没办法删除任何东西。  
她得承担这一切，这不公平，这不公平。  
  
\-----------  
Sherlock知道了关于Eurus的事，因为Eurus为John Watson带去了一些小麻烦，让这一切似乎正在变成一场闹剧。  
他们顺理成章的来到了谢林福特，蛛网的正中央。  
  
"Play for me ,Sherlock."  
不要巴赫，我要你演奏你自己。  
噢，Sherlock，你有过性生活吗？  
  
Eurus像是在微笑，她看着Sherl拿着琴弓的右手演奏出的曲子夹杂着一连串不和谐的调子。  
  
那是颤音还是你的手在抖？  
Sherlock你没有资格感到害怕。  
  
她让Sherlock靠近她，触摸玻璃，最后和她十指相扣。  
这儿根本没有什么玻璃，你所信任的，只不过是个被蒙骗所覆盖的假象，你终归是看不到那些存在于眼前的简单的事物，它们就是容易被忽视，同样也很致命。  
我们曾经是一类人Sherlock，可一切都不同了，自从那之后。你开始相信那些人类都喜欢得不得了的表象，你沦陷于情感，并为那些尘世琐事扰乱理性的心智，可结果他们都会离开你，他们心碎、疼痛、颓废、死亡，最后才是长久的欢愉。人类不过如此，而爱除了让人痛心以外毫无用处。  
  
Molly Hooper，让她说出来，她爱你，让她说出来，Sherlock，让那个爱着你的人心痛欲绝。  
  
「情感情境，Sherlock，总会毁掉你。」  
它会毁掉所有人。  
  
最终，Sherlock选择的将枪口对准自己。  
  
他可以为他爱的人去杀人、去给人定罪，可他无法从朋友和家人当中抉择。这是他的弱点，他的压制点。  
让Sherlock自杀？不，这不是她的目的。  
  
枪是一种怜悯，死亡是一种解脱。  
  
在没有经历地狱般的历练与痛苦之前，他还不能挣脱禁锢他的枷锁。  
  
  
  
  
  
〖The final problem〗  
  
如果谢林福特是地狱，那么马斯格雷夫庄园则是罪恶的伊始，也是游戏的最终幕。  
Eurus热衷于那些小谜题，她喜欢看到Sherlock被困于那些简单的谜题之中着急的样子。  
  
"飞机要坠毁了，谁来救救我！"  
"我就要死了！"  
"I that am lost ， who will find me"  
  
耳机里传来的尖叫与气流的嘈杂和John不断渗水的枯井在Sherlock脑中萦绕回荡不断膨胀挤压，烧着他的主板他的理智。  
屏幕上Eurus依旧冷冰冰的，像个杀人机器。Eurus想要杀掉John，就像她杀掉Victor那样，杀掉Sherlock最好的朋友。该死的占有欲，该死的嫉妒。

"Play with me, Sherlock,play with me."  
"I have no friend.No one."  
  
然后，他记起了红胡子。儿时痛苦的记忆如潮水般涌现，这是他最接近真相的一次。他被他捏造的虚假的记忆所骗，直至此刻。  
Eurus杀了他儿时的玩伴，他最好的朋友。  
Sherlock不知道泪水是怎样从眼眶掉落划过脸颊的，他甚至不知道自己有一天会哭，那种发自内心的悲伤从未远离他，只是被人为封锁了而已，一旦囚禁的铁链被钳断，悲伤就再也无法压抑。   
谜语，他只有几分钟的时间去解开它。在如此威胁之下，毫无疑问，他做到了。就像为了John，他可以将自己送进地狱。  
那些曾经吸引他的墓碑，错误的日期，错误的名字，就是谜语的答案。  
  
「I am lost Help me brother  
Save my life Before my doom  
I am lost Without your love  
Save my soul Seek my room」  
  
与Eurus有关的一切，似乎已然浮出水面。  
飞机上的女孩，窗外是无止境的黑夜，她无法降落，无法将身旁人唤醒，迷失在高空中，独自一人。如此绝妙的隐喻。  
  
Eurus没有朋友，或者一个可以倾诉的人。日复一日年复一年，她改变着其他人，让他们对她言听计从，可是他们听不见她。她不孤独，因她不知道哪种叫做孤独。  
  
Sherlock推开Eurus的房门。他看到了那个蜷缩在角落中的小女孩，没有人可以理解她，只是因为她如此聪明。  
  
「Sherlock，我所做的一切都是为了毁掉你，让你感受绝望。可是我输了，绝望的那个一直是我，而你是可以将我救赎的那个人 。」  
  
"I'm here Eurus，I can bring you home"  
他紧紧抱住妹妹单薄的身躯，倾诉被尘封已久的歉意。  
  
"Open your eyes，I'm here. You're not lost any more."  
「你只是暂时做了错事，你可以改正它，我就在这儿，你不是独自一人。」  
黑暗似乎不再是黑暗，地球总会有一半阳光普照，地狱里有了想要的陪伴也会变成天堂。只此一句，再无遗憾。  
  
Eurus睁开眼，一切都像一场噩梦，最后她醒了，在哥哥的怀中安全着陆。

\--------  
生活还是要继续，被耐性炸弹炸得面目全非的公寓也可以重建，只要他们还是他们，那些故事，那些传说就永远不会完结。  
  
他为妹妹做了一首曲子，经常，他会带着他的小提琴为她演奏，再不需要三英尺的距离。有时，Eurus会同他合奏，那些音符没有对错之分，它们只是很美。

  
普通人生活中的琐碎，那些情感，会使你变成一个完整的人，你我都是如此。  
  
〖Eurus〗

  
那个时候她那头琥珀色的发还没有褪成漆黑，发尾略微卷曲，被分成两股乖巧的扎在耳后。她很漂亮，棕色的眼瞳里糅杂着天真和好奇，睫毛很长，如同月光下的芦苇丛投下淡淡的阴影。  
她的父母看来非常喜欢给自己的孩子取这些稀奇古怪的名字。但就像她奇怪的名字，那些从出生就伴随她的不合乎常理的举止言行遭到周围世界的排斥。  
随着年龄的增长， 她渐渐开始产生疑问，这是一个正常生长的孩子到了一定年龄该有的事。可似乎一切都同她的步调不一致，甚至相悖。  
她会用小刀割开自己的手臂，只为了观察肌肉是如何运作的。并且她不知道那种感觉代表疼痛。  
  
"人死后会去哪儿？"她问那个大她一岁的哥哥。  
"他们会去天堂，这是Mommy说的"  
"不，她在撒谎。他们只会被带到一个特定的地点烧掉。"  
她那双明亮的大眼睛在一周前目睹了邻居下葬的过程。那个小盒子装的是骨头的粉末。火可以把木柴烧成黑色的粉末，同样也可以把人烧成白色的粉末。她看到了在炽热滚烫的火焰中跳动撕扯呐喊着变得焦黑令人作呕的皮肤和肌肉。  
  
"为什么大人们都不说真话？"  
事实比那些愚蠢的想象力更富有戏剧性不是吗。  
她不知道什么是情感，同样也不明白那些围在墓碑旁边吊唁的人为何会哭得声嘶力竭，他们的眼泪不断从眼眶溢出，就像是一台没有观众的戏剧。墓园里的土总会不断被翻新，那些散发清香的湿润的土一锹接着一锹被人铺在小盒子上，直到它被整个埋起来，死者也就永远的离去了。除去那些琐碎负责的情感纠葛，还剩下什么？  
她不懂这些，所以一切事情在她眼中都简单至极，像是呼吸那样与生俱来。  
  
她聪明过头了，他们都这样说。  
  
  
  
〖Sherlock〗  
  
Eurus喜欢他，那个比她大一岁的哥哥Sherlock。  
不过Sherlock看起来更像是比较小的那个。打着羊毛卷的短发总是被他的海盗帽子压着，看起来乱蓬蓬的，他喜欢扮演这个，和他最好的朋友Victor一起，他们形影不离。  
Eurus不知道Sherlock为什么从不带她一起玩。  
她小小的手攥着蓝色的小飞机并且高高地举起它，随着它在半空中盘桓，从马斯格雷夫庄园一直到太平洋，绕过大半个地球，不过始终是黑夜的那部分。  
河边的光滑鹅卵石在太阳光折射出好看的水波，丝线状的光在水里跳跃游荡一直延伸到远处的河岸。那些连成一片的细线似乎被什么砍断了，溅起晶莹剔透的水花。  
Sherlock又在玩他的海盗游戏了，他是黄胡子，Victor是红胡子。  
"我可以加入吗？"Eurus看起来小心翼翼，但她的眼睛依旧像是可以洞察一切，机敏而理性。  
  
她没想到自己会被拒绝。他们说这是男孩子的游戏。  
为什么不行？她不明白。因为游戏从来不会明确分出性别。游戏就是游戏，是消磨时光用来取乐和寻求刺激的一种方式。  
她明白了。  
Sherlock讨厌自己，Eurus反复思索后下定结论。  
她的小手捏着衣角，望着哥哥他们的方向出神。  
  
她在飞机上，飞行在黑夜里即将坠毁的飞机，所有人都睡着了，没有人听得到她。无助、孤独、绝望，这些本不属于她的情感一股脑袭来，奔腾在血脉中最后汇聚到心脏变成巨大的叫恨意的怪物，将她整个人吞噬殆尽。  
  
Eurus讨厌Sherlock。讨厌极了。  
  
  
  
  
〖Redbeard〗  
  
Victor失踪了，整整一个星期，没人能找到他。  
  
「I that am lost, oh who will find me」  
「Deep down below the old beech tree」  
  
Eurus低声哼着这首曲子，她告诉Sherlock，此曲既是答案，她给了他一个简单的小谜语。  
Eurus没想到Sherlock竟然如此的愚蠢。他只是寻着曾经的痕迹大声呼喊着伙伴的名字，可Victor不会再听到了。  
你看，他多么愚蠢。他真的去山上那棵毛榉树下不停的挖着，脸上、指甲里都是灰黑的泥土，手背上满是石子划出的伤痕，他还在不停的挖，可是什么都没发现。  
他对着她发怒、尖叫，质问她自己伙伴的下落，喊到声音嘶哑。  
她看着自己的哥哥露出一副滑稽的表情，因为在她眼中那不是惊恐也不是绝望。她说他在笑，她喜欢看见哥哥笑。  
Brother,brother，我们是否在玩扮演海盗的游戏？那么这次我来演海盗，而你是濒死的大海的祭品。

「Help succour me now the east wind blow」  
「Sixteen by six and under we go」  
  
「Without your love, he'll be gone before」  
「Save pity for strangers, show love the door」  
「My soul seek the shade of my willow's bloom」  
从不会有人想到那口井，隐藏在杂草丛生的荒芜之地，青苔不愿于此滋生的阴暗之地，被人遗忘的角落，它藏着巨大的秘密。  
  
Eurus说，淹死的红胡子。  
  
「Inside, brother mine 」  
「Let Death make a room」

  
  
  
  
〖Sherrinford〗  
  
Eurus喜欢看到一些事物的毁灭，但比起这样，她更喜欢亲手摧毁令她恶心反感的东西。  
马斯格雷夫庄园在大火中燃烧垮塌最终变成一副焦黑的骨架残垣，灰烬在空中盘旋飞舞，落在草地上墓碑旁河水中，随着风开出星星点点的蒲公英来。  
当然，与此同时自己的家人也将搬离此地，而自己注定不能和他们一起。她让Sherlock为她偷一条妈妈的发带，这是她让他做的最后一件事，直到几十年后她都记得清楚明了，如同昨日重现。  
  
谢林福特是个安静的地方，没有人来打扰她。偶尔Mycroft会来看望她，其他人统统被拒之三英尺外。她就像一个骇人的病毒，一块璀璨的宝钻，令人畏惧又神往。  
如果她真的无聊了(但通常情况下不会如此)，她会为自己从Mycroft那里赢得一些小礼物，比如上推特三分钟找出三个即将发生恐怖袭击的地点和它们的具体时间这类的小事(在她看来)，足够为自己赢得一把斯特拉迪瓦里提琴或者一场五分钟无监视的谈话。  
和Jim Moriaty五分钟无监视的谈话。她最想要的圣诞节礼物。  
当然，Mycroft答应了，他不得不。  
但他不知道他已经为Moriaty亲手送去了毁灭Sherlock的最致命的武器。  
Sherlock那不为人知的妹妹，早已被他自己埋葬在记忆宫殿中的妹妹，掌握着足够把他摧毁的可怖回忆。  
  
"Redbeard"  
  
一切都在Eurus的掌控之中，一直都是。  
"I'm too clever."她曾对着镜头面无表情说到，就像其他人对她的描述那样，也许这是一种能让那些普通人很好地了解她的表达方式。  
  
谢林福特是她的地盘，她是这里的囚犯，是病人，是恶魔，是无法控制的力量，是被遗忘的角落。  
谢林福特则是海洋中间的一口枯井。在无尽的地狱深渊，也漂浮在天堂的边缘。  
  
  
  
  
  
〖Emotional context〗  
  
"事物没有好坏之分，好坏都是童话故事。人类在进化过程中把情感含义附加到一群动物的生存策略之上。我们习惯于赋予实用性以神性，善良并非好，邪恶并非坏，尽头并不美，人则是自身肉体的囚徒。"  
  
Eurus觉得是时候了。  
她扮成一个叫Faith Smith的女人来到Sherlock的小公寓。  
他的样子看起来就像那年失去了他最好的朋友时那样糟糕，甚至比那更糟。身体清瘦，营养不良，药物滥用，一头懒得梳理的卷发，几天没刮的胡子让他整个人没精打采颓废至极。拿着纸的手微微颤抖，被丢在一旁的桌子上注射可卡因溶液的针头就躺在显眼的托盘里。  
oh…Sherlock，很高兴你看起来过得一点也不好，像我一样。Eurus的心里在发笑。  
不过令Eurus感到有些惊讶的却是Sherlock那个在药物刺激之下飞快运作的大脑。Sherlock推理出了被Eurus藏在袖筒下的疤痕和她提包里的手枪。  
  
You're nicer，brother mine.  
  
真是令人愉快的一个晚上，他们一起吃了薯条，一起在街上漫无目的地转来转去，顺带给Mycroft派来监控Sherlock的无人机一个小小的礼物。  
但Sherlock把妹妹完全从硬盘里抹去了，不留一点痕迹，包括他为自己创造了一个更加易于接受的回忆。Redbeard，他失踪的宠物狗。  
Sherlock甚至又有了一个最好的朋友。  
John Watson，一个有趣的人。  
可从始至终Eurus都记得，她有个足够大的硬盘，并且没办法删除任何东西。  
她得承担这一切，这不公平，这不公平。  
  
\-----------  
Sherlock知道了关于Eurus的事，因为Eurus为John Watson带去了一些小麻烦，让这一切似乎正在变成一场闹剧。  
他们顺理成章的来到了谢林福特，蛛网的正中央。  
  
"Play for me ,Sherlock."  
不要巴赫，我要你演奏你自己。  
噢，Sherlock，你有过性生活吗？  
  
Eurus像是在微笑，她看着Sherl拿着琴弓的右手演奏出的曲子夹杂着一连串不和谐的调子。  
  
那是颤音还是你的手在抖？  
Sherlock你没有资格感到害怕。  
  
她让Sherlock靠近她，触摸玻璃，最后和她十指相扣。  
这儿根本没有什么玻璃，你所信任的，只不过是个被蒙骗所覆盖的假象，你终归是看不到那些存在于眼前的简单的事物，它们就是容易被忽视，同样也很致命。  
我们曾经是一类人Sherlock，可一切都不同了，自从那之后。你开始相信那些人类都喜欢得不得了的表象，你沦陷于情感，并为那些尘世琐事扰乱理性的心智，可结果他们都会离开你，他们心碎、疼痛、颓废、死亡，最后才是长久的欢愉。人类不过如此，而爱除了让人痛心以外毫无用处。  
  
Molly Hooper，让她说出来，她爱你，让她说出来，Sherlock，让那个爱着你的人心痛欲绝。  
  
「情感情境，Sherlock，总会毁掉你。」  
它会毁掉所有人。  
  
最终，Sherlock选择的将枪口对准自己。  
  
他可以为他爱的人去杀人、去给人定罪，可他无法从朋友和家人当中抉择。这是他的弱点，他的压制点。  
让Sherlock自杀？不，这不是她的目的。  
  
枪是一种怜悯，死亡是一种解脱。  
  
在没有经历地狱般的历练与痛苦之前，他还不能挣脱禁锢他的枷锁。  
  
  
  
  
  
〖The final problem〗  
  
如果谢林福特是地狱，那么马斯格雷夫庄园则是罪恶的伊始，也是游戏的最终幕。  
Eurus热衷于那些小谜题，她喜欢看到Sherlock被困于那些简单的谜题之中着急的样子。  
  
"飞机要坠毁了，谁来救救我！"  
"我就要死了！"  
"I that am lost ， who will find me"  
  
耳机里传来的尖叫与气流的嘈杂和John不断渗水的枯井在Sherlock脑中萦绕回荡不断膨胀挤压，烧着他的主板他的理智。  
屏幕上Eurus依旧冷冰冰的，像个杀人机器。Eurus想要杀掉John，就像她杀掉Victor那样，杀掉Sherlock最好的朋友。该死的占有欲，该死的嫉妒。

"Play with me, Sherlock,play with me."  
"I have no friend.No one."  
  
然后，他记起了红胡子。儿时痛苦的记忆如潮水般涌现，这是他最接近真相的一次。他被他捏造的虚假的记忆所骗，直至此刻。  
Eurus杀了他儿时的玩伴，他最好的朋友。  
Sherlock不知道泪水是怎样从眼眶掉落划过脸颊的，他甚至不知道自己有一天会哭，那种发自内心的悲伤从未远离他，只是被人为封锁了而已，一旦囚禁的铁链被钳断，悲伤就再也无法压抑。   
谜语，他只有几分钟的时间去解开它。在如此威胁之下，毫无疑问，他做到了。就像为了John，他可以将自己送进地狱。  
那些曾经吸引他的墓碑，错误的日期，错误的名字，就是谜语的答案。  
  
「I am lost Help me brother  
Save my life Before my doom  
I am lost Without your love  
Save my soul Seek my room」  
  
与Eurus有关的一切，似乎已然浮出水面。  
飞机上的女孩，窗外是无止境的黑夜，她无法降落，无法将身旁人唤醒，迷失在高空中，独自一人。如此绝妙的隐喻。  
  
Eurus没有朋友，或者一个可以倾诉的人。日复一日年复一年，她改变着其他人，让他们对她言听计从，可是他们听不见她。她不孤独，因她不知道哪种叫做孤独。  
  
Sherlock推开Eurus的房门。他看到了那个蜷缩在角落中的小女孩，没有人可以理解她，只是因为她如此聪明。  
  
「Sherlock，我所做的一切都是为了毁掉你，让你感受绝望。可是我输了，绝望的那个一直是我，而你是可以将我救赎的那个人 。」  
  
"I'm here Eurus，I can bring you home"  
他紧紧抱住妹妹单薄的身躯，倾诉被尘封已久的歉意。  
  
"Open your eyes，I'm here. You're not lost any more."  
「你只是暂时做了错事，你可以改正它，我就在这儿，你不是独自一人。」  
黑暗似乎不再是黑暗，地球总会有一半阳光普照，地狱里有了想要的陪伴也会变成天堂。只此一句，再无遗憾。  
  
Eurus睁开眼，一切都像一场噩梦，最后她醒了，在哥哥的怀中安全着陆。

\--------  
生活还是要继续，被耐性炸弹炸得面目全非的公寓也可以重建，只要他们还是他们，那些故事，那些传说就永远不会完结。  
  
他为妹妹做了一首曲子，经常，他会带着他的小提琴为她演奏，再不需要三英尺的距离。有时，Eurus会同他合奏，那些音符没有对错之分，它们只是很美。

  
普通人生活中的琐碎，那些情感，会使你变成一个完整的人，你我都是如此。  
  



End file.
